Forbidra
*Our Fearless Leader |title=Sorceress |class=Warlock |hidep= |race= Gnome |gender=Female |height=Short |family= |job= |house= |faction=Alliance |affiliations=Gnomeregan Gnomeregan Forever }} Forbidra (born Rillie Bentspring) was a former third-class library assistant and a powerful sorceress. She was the founder of the gnomish citizen's militia, Gnomeregan Forever.Forbidra - Gnomeregan Forever Biography Early life Not much is known about Rillie Bentspring's life before the trogg invasion other than that she was a third-class library assistant in the Great Library of Gnomeregan. Fall of Gnomeregan Klaxons blared, people screamed, and Library Assistant Third Class Rillie Bentspring was paralyzed with indecision. The order had been given to evacuate immediately. But she couldnt just let the collected knowledge of the Gnomish people fall into the filthy hands of Troggs! Snatching up the largest book she could carry, she hurried outside. Fingers flying she punched her access code into the mechanism, and the great library doors slammed obediently shut. Desperately hoping it would be enough to keep the priceless collection of books and schematics safe, she shorted out the control panel with an expertly bent hairpin. That had been years ago. All efforts to retake the city had failed, and the attention of the Alliance was now focused elsewhere. Horde raiding parties, no doubt aided and abetted by those despicable Goblins had been seen entering Gnomeregan. If they got their greedy claws on classified Gnomish technology...Troggs would be the least of their worries! Her gaze fell once again on the huge book. It's cover was battered and scorched in places where she'd been forced to use it as an impromptu shield and weapon during her escape. It wasnt much, but it was all she had. Gnomeregan Forever Rillie Bentspring arrived in Ironforge with the first wave of refugees from Gnomeregan with nothing but the clothes on her back and a large book she saved from the Great Library. Though sympathetic to her plight, the rough and ready Bronzebeards had little use for librarians who didn't like to get their hands dirty. Out of necessity Rillie survived by doing odd jobs wherever she could. As a result, she met many adventurers, heard countless tales of their exploits, and saw first hand the wealth they plundered from dangerous places. The large book she saved from the Great Library turned out to be a useless compendium of Warlock spells. She also met many other refugees from Gnomeregan. Whenever she was among them the topics of conversation inevitably turned to liberating Gnomeregan, the lack of aid from the Alliance, and need for leaders to rally the Gnomish people. These seeds germinated in her desperate desire to leave harrowing existence of a refugee and return to the quiet life she knew in Gnomeregan, eventually growing into a daring plan of action. If no one else would liberate Gnomeregan, she would just have to do it herself! Rillie began studying the book of Warlock spells, and rechristened herself: the Sorceress Forbidra. She also started meeting with other Gnomish expats, who for one reason or another were unfit for military duty. They took up training with swords and spells, and began undertaking small missions for the military to deal with Troll and Trogg stragglers behind friendly lines. Word of their small victories began to spread within the Gnomish refugee communities. One by one, then two by three, more Gnomes sought out the mysterious sorceress, eager to join her rag tag band of would-be heroes, and the citizen's militia known as Gnomeregan Forever was born. Physical appearance At first glance an unremarkable Gnome woman of not quite middle age. Her shoulder-length red hair is neat but devoid of any obvious attempt at styling. A pair of what look like Gnomish titanium earrings that never seem to match what she is wearing are omnipresent. But something in her almond shaped brown eyes and bearing bespeaks intelligence, and experience. Though friendly and courteous to all, she exudes optimism, tempered with self-confidence and determination. Personality and traits To be added. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Alliance